Life is like Romance
by Alvin-Brittany93
Summary: The Chipettes and Chipmunks are in High School finally. The Valentine's Ball is coming up. Will they be able to enjoy themselves or will their fans mess it up and cause fights...read on and you'll see!
1. Chapter 1

**Valentines Day**

**Chp1 life is like romance**

Itwas 4 days before Valentines Day and on that day its Alvin's and Brittany's Anniversary Simon and Jeanette were talking about than Theo and Elle walked in to tell them that its time to go before our concert starts so than Theo say s 'Alvin and Brittany or there already we have to go .So than they leave in their limo and they arrived 45 minutes before they started so than Alvin and Brittany were waiting so as they arrived they get ready than the curtains open and the Chipmunks featuring the Chipettes. The song they sung is. My heart will go on t5hey start first Alvin and Brittany here it goes like this( every night in my dreams I see you I feel you that's is how I know you go on. Far past our distance and spaces between us you have come to show me go on. Near far were ever u is I believe that my heart will l my heart will go on and on once more you open the door. And you hear it when my heart ends it will go on. And on. Now can touch us one time and last us life time and when it was love I loved you and when your gone my heart will go on and never let go love and in my life time it was love near far were ever you are believe that what the heart does it will go you're here there s nothing to fear-forever in my life my heart will go on -) thank you here is Simon and Jeannette singing ( a Wonder full journey We were strangers on a crazy adventure now were dreaming what we had to go through now here we are I'm suddenly standing .I the beginning with you know one told me I was going to find you understanding what you done to my heart but our love is hope that your reminding me this is the start of life like a road is life is the river I want to keep on I will be there when the road starts turning I will be there when a road of love becomes love wonderful journey I want to start it with you we were strangers on a journey now here we stand suddenly on a wonderful journey I knew there was someone out there we don't have to be left in the dark and nothing never going to tear us apart and love- is life of a road on a wonderful journey with you---) Thank you and our next performers are Theodore and Eleanor sing

in one step at a time Hurry up no to rush so close but so faraway its going to once find the reason why One step at a time- thank you everyone hers our closing song called ( Could it be you ,I know we been friends forever now I think im eking something totally new and after all this time I've open up my eyes now I see you were always with me could it be suddenly I fallen for you could it be I never imagine could it be suddenly I fallen for you could it be you were you were always beside me I have never knew- could be it was always you- and its you its you its kind of funny but who would have thought it was you and every time I have been meeting you you were always on time now Its clear could it be we neaver remembered could be suddenly I have fallin for you could it be you were always right here beside me and I neaver knew could it be its you its its you its our start of love in my life I can see it in your eyes. That its real it is you and me could it be its you- that its you – that it is truly you- could it be its you could it be I have suddenly fallen in love with you could it be you right here besides me and I never knew could it be its you its truly you- that its you oh it is truly you---) thank you everyone we hope you have a lovely Valentines day Goodnight. 'Oh Alvie at was our best concert ever said Brittany I know love puddle now lets go out to shop for your Valentine dresses for the Valentines ball" So they left and they arrived at the store 3 hours before the mall closes so when they were done Alvin was getting an Anniversary gift for Brittany he picked it out and hid from Brittany to save it for tomorrow to give to her after that the boys drove them home gave them a kiss goodnight and arrived 10mins before their time was up they went up stairs put their pajamas on and went to bed at100 am and while they were sleeping Brittany's sisters were asleep except for Brittany she was trying on her Magenta/ Garnett dress and her white diamond high heels to make sure it is the perfect dress to wear for today at 6:00pm ball so after that she takes it off puts her nightgown on and is asleep by 1:30 am .

_Then The alarm goes off beep ,beep so Alvin wakes up he gets dress and Alvin goes in his night table and grabs the golden necklace with Alvin and Brittany written on the top with golden red and pink hearts he wraps and then he has 2hours for the ball and while they were getting The girls were all done so the boys went to pick them up and when the boys showed up the girls hid their dress under their coats until they got there when they entered they waited till the lights were off under the disco ball and they took them off then everyone stopped and looked up and everyone looked and stared but not Alvin 'Simon And Theo ran up and started dancing with them. And after that it was around 9:30 they were about to announce the king and queen of Valentines but than they had to wait a few minutes because of they have to fix the disco ball so 10mins past it was done then they announce Michael said" drum roll please so boom and the winners of this years ball is Alvin Seville and Brittany miller and the Prince and princess Valentine is Theodore Seville and Eleanor miller for this years ball so as they got their crowns and capes they dance to the music and at 10:00 it went over they left and Alvin and Brittany, Simon and Jeannette, and Theodore and Eleanor arrived home 10 minutes after the ball and they walk their girls home kissed them goodnight and when they were in_

_The boys arrived home put their pajamas on and turned in for the night._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Life is like Romance**_

**Chp2**

**Live Strong life**

**It was a few weeks after The Valentines day ball and Theo was still thinking about weather or not it's a time for him to act like a mature teen instead of being a baby every time he doesn't get his way so when he woke up he asked Dave for '100$' to go shop for some clothes for to begin his mature Attitude so Dave gave him 200$ instead, dropped him to the Mall and said he will be here 3hours for him to shop for new clothes and shoes so 1hour later he seen Brittany and her sisters so he duck under the clothes rack and hid till they went into another store soon as they were in the store he ran in speed mode soon as he got away from Brittany and her sister's so he went into the footlocker to look for a few shoes he found 5 pairs bought them and he started getting hungry he went to the food court he went to salad bar bought the combo Italian salad and a fruit smoothie so he seen the girls he called them over he bought them each a salad and a Fruit smoothie then Brittany asks Theo "What are you doing here with so much clothes and sneakers in your bag ' Theo says "I'm trying a new mature look for since now I'm 14years old now" Brittany and Jeannette said " that's a good start for you Elle just sat there in silence so just when Theo was about to ask Elle what's wrong Dave honks the horn he gives her a kiss on the cheek and says I have to go I talk to you later. Theo leaves. when he arrives home he takes all his old clothes and to replace them with new ones and when Alvin and Simon arrive home Theo bought them some clothes as well took out all the other long shirts and replaces them with new clothes so soon as Alvin and Simon comes in they ask "Theo what is our clothes doing on the floor " Theo says "look in your drawers they opens them and Alvin and Simon they run to him and gives him a big huge hug and then Theo asks " can you guys help me to bring theses load of new clothes to the girls please so the boys said "yes and Alvin asks how much money did you have dude" Theo says "I had 250 dollars so I bought everyone clothes even ms Miller and Dave So Theo says Alvin you grab Brittany's load, Simon grab Jeannette's load and I have Elle's load " So soon as they had the bags they went to the girl's house and they arrived there they knocked on the door Brittany answers the door and the girl's kissed the boys to thank them for getting them clothes. so soon as they were done they got home ate dinner took a shower had pajamas on and went to bed the next morning it was Friday The put on his new clothes went to school in his new style so did the boys and soon as they caught the bus they seen Brittany, Jeannette and Elle were wearing their new clothes as well they arrived at school everyone was looking at them loving there new style so then 3****rd**** period then the bell rang the last period came up then it was the bell rang school was over they left Alvin, Simon, Theo and Brittany, Jeannette and Elle bought pizza they finish caught their bus got home and soon as they got home Elle was talking again telling Theo" I was mad at you because you always think that Your brothers are better than you But in my heart and Their heart as much of mine I will always love you even if your not cool I'm not cool and I don't care what everyone thinks of me or you you're your own controller just say that I live strong life and I am proud of it so they kissed made up he went home went to bed and slept thinking about what Live strong life is all about. And when he woke up in the middle of the night noticing that Alvin isn't home and goes back to sleep and he hears something and then he seen a shadow he stayed in bed and didn't look till the morning to continue on………..**


End file.
